


Winter Of Youth

by titaniumsansa



Series: Artemis focused [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Archery, Flashbacks, I kept thinking about Artemis and who taught her how to shoot, Other, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: AN: I do not own anything. I really liked writing You'd Better Hit Me (Hit Me) Harder and realized I have a few fics worth of headcanon and thoughts about Artemis and her family and life. Please let me know if you find any inaccuracies, none of this is intended to be based heavily on canon as in, I've only seen Artemis from the Young Justice show.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything. I really liked writing You'd Better Hit Me (Hit Me) Harder and realized I have a few fics worth of headcanon and thoughts about Artemis and her family and life. Please let me know if you find any inaccuracies, none of this is intended to be based heavily on canon as in, I've only seen Artemis from the Young Justice show.

“You’re really good with that bow?” Green Arrow wonders. Artemis nods. She hopes he doesn’t ask who taught her. She can remember it, slightly fuzzy and faded like some of her early childhood.

_ The bow is a little smaller than she is, but she knows what it’s all called. The arrows are field tips, and the bow is a recurve bow. The targets are all specific too, and the quiver on her back feels heavy. _

_ “We’re going to come here until you’re good at this, just like me, baby girl.” Her father had said in the beginning. He might have been a little more human then, more humane. The details are lost in the fuzz. There were things that were too routine to be remembered or forgotten, like the cool arrows in her hands, the look of the mean and sharp arrows her dad used when she saw him shoot. _

_ Artemis remembers pulling hard and trying to keep the arrow from falling to the ground before she could even shoot it, closing an eye and switching hands. Back then, it must have been the longest thing, there weren’t clocks in that space, just targets and weapons. She’d go get the arrows from the targets and shoot them, and get them later. _

_ Artemis remembers when she got a perfect shot, dead center in a target, but her arm hurt. The mark was growing purpley under her skin, blood already forming a nasty bruise. She didn’t cry though, as it happened. Pain was just weakness leaving the body and that bruise was just a lot of weakness leaving, making her stronger. At least, that’s what her dad always said. _

_ Accuracy took practice, but speed was stressful. Being able to shoot whenever and wherever was even worse, but it was like riding a bike. Only she never really ever gave up the bike. There’s an archery range a little outside of the city that she spent hours at as she grew up, on her own.  If Artemis thinks about it for more than a second, she can still picture every bow she’s ever had, the compounds and the recurves and the broken in ones, the crossbows and the arrows and cases.  _

Artemis knows arrows, she knows bows, she can do this. But as she looks at Green Arrow, she wonders if archery made her more like her father, if she’s like him deep down. She’s still looking at him though, choosing to be with someone from the Justice League is something he’d never do. Green Arrow is a blond archer like her father, but his voice is much more casual. He doesn’t seem very rushed, and he waits for her answer.

“Yeah. I’m really good.” Artemis answers, and he nods with approval. There are details to sort out, but Artemis looks at her mom and knows they’re both wondering the same thing _did they make the right choice?_  They both hope so, but only time will tell, and it’s starting to get late. They just have to wait and see.


End file.
